The Closest Thing
by VampiricEternity
Summary: A KJ songfic set to the song "The Closest Thing" by the Juliana Theory


A one shot fic set to the song "The Closest Thing" by the Juliana Theory. It's Kel Joren...Pretty much the only paring I can stand other than Kel/Neal but this song didn't really fit them. Ok I know a few lines here and there may be a bit out of place but the song fits it really does.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Joren looked up across the library to where she sat with her friends. Kel. She finished something and leaned over to show Faleron how to do something. Math undoubtedly. Joren looked down at his own math home work and sighed. He could only image what would happen if he asked her for help. Other than get tongue tied and not be able to ask he'd probably get beat up.  
  
You're the words that come out easy,  
  
And I am speechless at best.  
  
Your star it seems to shine above the rest  
  
He glanced up and saw her again working on something of her own. Joren shook his head and glanced back down at his own assignments. 'Mithros! I'll never finish this.' Just then he heard a laugh and looked up.  
  
Apparently Neal had said something funny because Kel was laughing. Her hazle eyes lit with amusement. Joren forced himself to stop looking at her.  
  
You're the face before the cameras,  
  
The smile i'd like to earn.  
  
The closest thing to perfect,  
  
In a hollywood to burn.  
  
Joren hurriedly scrawled an answer to one of the problems not bothering to check if it was right. He looked at the other three before groaning and setting them aside. 'Ok No more math.' He opened a book that was to help him with an essay for Sir Myles and sighed. He glanced up and saw Kel writing something her finger training over writing in a book as she wrote.   
  
He studied the way her hair fell into her eyes and smiled to himself. She pretty in her own right.  
  
You're the beauty that is deeper,  
  
Than eyes can merely see.  
  
The closest thing to perfect.  
  
But the farthest thing from me.  
  
He muttered a string of curses under his breath. He did not just think that. He started flipping quickly through the book until he landed on a page that looked to be of use. He again scribbled something to the end of the essay and slammed the book closed. This wasn't going to work he couldn't get anything done with her just sitting there. Gathering his stuff he rushed past them and out of the library.  
  
Cursing himself in for being stupid enough to fall for the lump he headed of to his room trying not to think about her beautiful dreamer's eyes. Why couldn't he be one of those guys sitting with her?  
  
I'd love to be,  
  
The shoulder that you cry on.  
  
I'd love to be,  
  
The friend you call when things are great.  
  
Joren practically threw his books onto his desk before sitting down on his bed head in hands. He flung himself off to the side lying down, still fully clothed. This was bad. Joren buried his face into his pillow. He was not going to sleep if he slept he'd dream and dreaming didn't seem like a good idea at the moment. Despite his protests he drifted off.  
  
You're the dream that hasn't ended,  
  
And i'm still anxious for rest.  
  
Your words they seem to hang above my head.  
  
He'd just left Kel the lead weighted lance and watched her get buffeted with the sandbag. He smirked slightly to himself, or back then he would have. He couldn't do it now.   
  
He got the teachers out of the way and attacked her with his staff. About to smack her he froze. She stood looking at him blankly, staff raised in defense. He might have done it do her a year or so ago but he couldn't now.   
  
Joren sat up in his bed again cursing himself for falling asleep when he'd known it was a stupid idea. She was actually graceful even then. He'd just been to closed to notice.  
  
You're the bud before the flower,  
  
Unfurls into full bloom.  
  
Captivating beauty,  
  
But it maybe all too soon  
  
Joren headed to breakfast and got in line. His cold blue gaze drifted to the table full of Kel and her friends. Despite it being a while since she'd been there she still got a few stares. She shrugged them off with that blank, calm unfeeling look. A look he'd received so many times. She smiled slightly as someone, Neal, said something. Her hazle eyes glittered as she shook her head and slid the mask back in it's place. Joren took a seat at his table across the hall and began to eat not looking up.  
  
You're the song that writes a story,  
  
But leaves alot to read.  
  
The closest thing to perfect,  
  
But the farthest thing from me.  
  
After breakfast Joren headed for the stables to saddle his horse get to weapons. He sighed and headed down the massive hill. He held his head up pretending not to notice the girl saddling her huge gelding down the row from his. She was murmering to the animal as she buckled that saddle. He gazed at her before he realized he was doing it and fixed her cold glare in place before leading his mount out of the saddle.  
  
I'd love to be,  
  
The shoulder that you cry on.  
  
I'd love to be,  
  
The friend you call when things are great  
  
That night again in the library Joren took a seat and saw Kel walk in. None of her friends were there yet. He listened and didn't hear anyone approaching. He glanced again at Kel who'd taken a seat and was pulling out her math. He hesitated before standing. He had to tell her. Well maybe not tell her that he'd fallen for her, but maybe that she wasn't that bad.  
  
And like I really deserve a chance to,  
  
Sit across the table,  
  
And tell you that I think you're wonderful.  
  
And I think you're something special.  
  
Joren listened again and heard nothing. He walked over to her table and stood there a second. She hadn't looked up but she was looking carefully unemotional. He stood there awkwardly a few more seconds before clearing his throat.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
Joren flinched inside. Ouch. He listened again and opened his mouth but closed it again.   
  
"What?" she said her voice picking up some impatientence.  
  
Did he really want to do this?  
  
I guess this is my only chance to,  
  
Say I wish I knew you,  
  
Because I'm sure you're wonderful,  
  
If I'd get to know you.  
  
Yes. He opened his mouth. "Kel."  
  
She gazed steadily at him no emotion with the exception of the coldness is her gaze.   
  
"I---" he was cut off when her friends entered the library. They froze when they saw him standing there. He looked at them before rushing back his table gathering his things and walking out.  
  
I know it's not very good. I've never done a song fic before. 


End file.
